


It Only Takes A Moment

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Story Of a Life [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor (Marvel), Deaf Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Powerful Loki, Understanding Thor, lightning kink, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Part of the series "Story of a Life"There will be multiple chapters of this story but each will be a stand-alone unit that does not require previous parts read. The chapters will move back and forth through different times in Thor and Loki's lives depending on the prompt I get for this universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



> Prompt: What about a drabble where Loki is deaf and he and Thor are arguing???
> 
> This chapter is rated PG

Loki was 4 when the spell hit him that took his hearing. It was bright blue and Thor swore it had been a solid wall of colour that wrapped around his little brother and refused to let go. By the time Thor pulled Loki away from the writhing mass of blue energy he was unconscious, bloody from various cuts on his body, and as they found other later that day, completely deaf. 

People treated Loki differently after that. Their parents tried to find help for Loki, calling in healers from all over the Nine Realms to take a look at their little son. The servants looked at the little prince with pity often giving him whatever he wanted and their tutors always bought Loki's excuse of just not understanding the material because he couldn't hear the explanations.

That was a lie, of course, Loki grasped the concepts of his studies faster than anyone Thor knew, and he loved to learn, soaking up information like he was a sponge. He was also mischievous and never passed up the opportunity for a good prank; Thor was often right alongside him, laughing at their antics. Thor was also the only person who didn’t treat Loki any differently than he had before the accident. 

::How come you never let me get away with taking the last dessert:: Loki signed angrily, his hands moving in short jerky motions and he had a scowl on his face. He could talk, remembering his words and speech patterns from before the spell had hit him, but he enjoyed signing, mostly because not everyone understood the language. It was a secret form of communication that he and Thor could have together and Loki cherished it. Usually, he only talked when he and Thor were alone together. ::I reached out for it and you snatched it before I could have it. You’re mean.::

“I am not!” Thor replied out loud knowing Loki hated that unless they were alone. Predictably the younger prince scowled and glared at him his hands balled into fists and planted firmly on his hips. “I was reaching for the last pastry too and you’d already had three, I only had two which means I should get the last one.” 

::You’re supposed to use your hands to talk, Thor!:: Loki chastised. 

Thor scowled. It was stupid really, Loki was so much more capable than anyone gave him credit for and yet he insisted on pretending he needed help. At the age of 20 Loki had perfected a spell which allowed him to “hear” people and the sounds around him. It wasn’t true sound, he couldn’t pick up melodies or music, and whispers were near impossible, but normal speech, especially when directed at him could be heard clearly in his head. At least that’s how he explained it to Thor. Five years later, Loki’s spell was even more advanced, yet he still insisted that he couldn’t hear and needed special treatment.

Not that Loki had ever asked for the special treatment, he just didn’t deny it when given to him. Nor did he let anyone but Thor knew about his spell. It was highly irritating which led to more than one argument between the two. Thor thought he was being underhanded and Loki thought he was merely using his affliction to his benefit. 

:: I don’t see what the point is, you can hear me just fine without be using sign language:: Thor signed back. His movements were jerky, angry and he knew Loki could tell the difference. ::Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You get your way in everything, let me have the last pastry.:: Loki glared at him and turned away, folding his arms over his chest so he didn’t have to look at Thor. It made the anger in Thor explode and he walked to the other side of Loki so his brother could see him. “Oh yeah! That’s real mature, Loki! Turning around and not using the spell so I can’t counter any arguments?! Grow up!”

“Shut up, Thor!” Loki yelled glaring at him. “You don’t know what it’s like to be looked at with utter pity! You’re the golden son of Ásgarð and I’m the pitiful little prince who got hit in the head with a spell and now can’t hear. Poor Loki. Pity Loki. Loki needs help doing anything. That’s all I ever hear from anyone ANYWAY. So why would I even WANT to hear people!?” 

Thor signed and walked closer, wrapping his arms around his little brother and pulled him closer. He rubbed a hand up and down Loki’s back and smiled when Loki curled into him, nearly snuggling. “I’m sorry, Loki,” he said just above a whisper knowing his brother was using the spell to hear. “I know it’s not easy for you, that people underestimate you or tell you that you can’t do things when you’re more than capable. If you really want it, you can have the last pastry.”

The air around them shimmered at Loki brought him and Thor to Thor’s bedchamber. The pastry was still in Thor’s hand. “No,” he said pulling away and flopping down on Thor’s bed with a sigh. “I didn’t really want it anyway. Come snuggle with me.” Thor smiled and complied after popping the sugary treat in his mouth. He curled around his little brother, holding him close and smiling when Loki snuggled in. “I wish I could hear music or whispers. Or that people didn’t treat me like I’m stupid. I’m not stupid. I know a lot of things and I’m really good with magic and no one takes me seriously.” 

“I know,” Thor whispered and held him just a little tighter. “But I’ll never treat you any differently, Loki. That’s my vow to you.”


	2. A Happy Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about expounding on yesterday's one with deaf Loki. Putting his hands on Thor's chest and neck to listen to the vibrations of his voice as they fuck. Loki can't keep his spell going during this much activity. At one point, Thor puts one of Loki's hands on his own throat to feel his own voice too.

The first time they’d made love had been a complete accident. At the randy age of 16 for Loki and 20 for Thor, they’d spent an enjoyable day playing in the natural spring at the base of the mountains. The day was unusually hot and not liking the lethargic and glassy-eyed look on Loki, Thor grabbed his a horse and took Loki to their favourite spot. 

Once cooled, Loki started to talk, his voice raspy from not using it often. “I'm working on a spell to hear,” he told his brother. “It... it’s hard because I don’t know what words are supposed to sound like.”

Thor moved closer to Loki, settling on a rock while Loki stayed in the cool waters. “That’s impressive,” he both spoke and signed. Loki could read lips but he wanted to sign also. “Do you think you can do it?”

Loki shrugged before climbing onto the rock. “Maybe. What I hear when I perform the spell is garbled like I’m hearing it through something.” He pressed his hand to Thor’s throat. “I like feeling your vibrations.” 

Moving closer, Thor pulled Loki in tight against him, resting a hand on top of Loki’s which rested on his throat. “Can you hear me when I speak to you?” There was a slow shake of Loki’s head as he stared at Thor. “Can you see the words? Do you remember my voice calling your name?”

“Thor,” Loki whispered, eyes dark as he stared at his brother.

Closing the small space between them was the easiest thing Thor had ever done. It felt natural kissing Loki. They’d always been close, closer than brothers, closer than friends and kissing him felt like the next step in their relationship. He could hear Loki moan and echoed it with one of his own then startled when Loki pulled back sharply.

“Loki?” He asked unsure what had spooked his little brother.

“Did I hurt you?” Loki asked eyes wide. “I... I felt you. You said something or I don’t know but there was a vibration. I don't want to hurt you.”

Thor chuckled and pulled Loki’s hand back to his neck. “You didn’t hurt me. I moaned.” He dipped his head to pull Loki back into the kiss then onto his lap. 

They were both hard, and naked from their swim. The cool water lapped around their bodies as they moved together rubbing their erections together between their stomachs. Thor moaned again and Loki shuddered, his hand tightened on Thor’s throat as he tried to get more sound. 

Thor obliged, making moan after moan and each time Loki shuddered and echoed the sound with his own. Picking up Loki’s hand, Thor placed it against Loki’s throat, then moaned again and called Loki’s name. His brother’s eyes shot open as he felt his echoing moan against his hand. “Oh! Oh, it’s a happy sound!”

“It is,” Thor panted. “You feel good like this. In my lap, your cock against mine. I want to do this again, do this more with you.”

Loki nodded but was too busy moaning and coming to answer. His body spasmed and he tightened his hold on Thor, then curled into his body with a low wail. His hands were still against their throats and as they tightened briefly, Thor came, groaning out his own pleasure. The water washed away the evidence of their passions but neither cared. They clung together, panting with Loki’s hands still on their throats. 

“I like our vibrations when we do this,” the young prince said. “Can we do it again?”

“This and more.”


	3. Thor's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hearing his own voice for the first time since he lost his hearing? And getting so loud Thor rushed in to see what the matter was. Then getting to hear Thor for the first time, starting a whole new round of emotions.

Loki was smart and powerful soaking up every bit of information he could get his hands on and then practising and practising until he perfected what he was trying to learn. Magic was no exception. If he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he had it. For years Loki worked on his spell to be able to hear. There were failures and small successes, but as the years dragged on and his spell still didn't work, Loki began to despair. Thor watched as his carefree energetic little brother became depressed and pulled away from everyone except for him. 

At times Loki's depression grew so bad Thor would go out of his way to make sure he brought Loki his favourite treats or a rare herb from high in the mountains. Once he obtained Mjolnir, travel became more accessible. But after a while, even his gifts stopped working. Loki would cry in his room as Thor sat outside the door and listened, his heart breaking for his little brother. 

It wasn't the abilities to hear that Loki truly wanted; it was for people to stop treating him as if he were a fragile flower in need of protection. In truth, Loki needed protection from no one. He could fight with the best of Asgard's warriors, and his magic was unmatched by any in all the Nine Realms, and yet people treated him as if he could do nothing on his own. Every time someone told him he couldn't do something, Loki redoubled his efforts to prove them wrong, and it worked in all things except the spell to allow Loki to hear. 

It was a very late Thursday when Thor returned from the taverns with his friends only to stop short by a loud noise as he walked passed Loki's door. Inside the room, there was no noise for the longest time, and Thor was beginning to believe he'd imagined it in until he heard a loud, "Hello?" Then nothing. The voice had been Loki's, but Thor didn't understand why his brother was talking out loud to no one. After a moment, he heard, "The lass I brought home was a prize, with an alluring set of blue eyes. Her breasts so well kept, were what I'd expect but her cock was quite the surprise." 

Thor burst out laughing as he opened the door and stopped, eyes widening as he stared into the room. A light green mist surrounded Loki, and for a moment, memory transported Thor back to the day of Loki's accident with the blue goo that had taken his hearing. He shook himself and realised Loki was crying, tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched himself in the mirror with a smile. 

"I didn't know," Loki said again still looking in the mirror. "Is this what it's like?" For a moment Thor thought Loki was talking to him but realised his brother hadn't yet realised he'd entered the room.

"Loki?" Thor asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The younger prince spun around, eyes wide as a dagger materialised in his hand, poised and ready to strike. Thor held up his hands and took a step back, not in the mood for a stabbing at such a late hour. "Are you okay? Why are you speaking dirty limericks?"

Loki's eyes widened, and he dropped the knife, taking a step back. "Say more," he demanded, watching Thor intently. "Say more things."

The tears were back in Loki's eyes and Thor wanted to step forward and find out what was wrong, but Loki didn't look upset. He seemed eager, and so Thor did as commanded. "What would you like me to say, Little Brother?" he asked, knowing Loki could read his lips. 

The gasp was audible as Loki stared at him. "M-my name," his brother whispered. "Say my name."

"Loki."

A beautiful bright smile spread across Loki's face, and he closed his eyes before whispering, "again." Still confused, Thor repeated his name, then again, watching Loki's reaction. It took a second, but Thor realised that Loki could hear him. "You can hear me?" He asked, amazed. "Your spell worked, and you can hear me!" He reached out, unable to stop himself and pulled Loki to him, kissing his brother with passion. "Loki! Loki! Loki!" They kissed again.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and snuggled into him, sighing happily as they settled on the bed together. "Tell me a story," Loki whispered, and Thor did, because anything Loki wanted Thor would give him, especially when all Loki wanted was Thor's voice.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Now fixed to add the rest of the chapter. Thank you Atemue for letting me know
> 
> Chapter: Explicit  
> Tags: Lightning Kink, Berserker Thor
> 
> For [ Joe Average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeAverage/pseuds/JoeAverage)
> 
> Prompt: Thor being protective/jealous of hearing Loki talk to someone other than himself, maybe a servant/guard/stableboy/merchant/whomever who Loki ends up kinda (yes) bonding over with cos of their mutual lack of empathy over people being idiots and maybe books? Idk, thank you. I really like this universe a lot!

It was irrational of course, and though Thor knew it was ridiculous, it didn't stop him from wanting to electrocute the market vendor Loki had befriended. Watching the two laughing together and discuss everything from bugs to the weather made him angry. A hot flush under his chest and curled his hands into fists and made storm clouds roll across the sky. Loki always looked at him strangely when the thunder would start, as if he knew it was Thor's fault. Though, of course, Loki knew it was Thor's fault, Loki knew everything about Thor and knew his magic. 

The worst storm came when Thor had agreed to meet Loki in the markets. They were to purchase food and provisions for a three day trip to an undisclosed location before heading off to destinations unknown; at least unknown to Thor. He turned quickly down a side street, knowing he was late and stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him was Loki, leaning against a vendor stall and laughing with another man. 

The sound carried, and Thor closed his eyes a moment to appreciate the sound of his brother's beautiful laughter when it occurred to him Loki was using his hearing spell. He wasn't just being polite, or speaking in sign language as he usually did; Loki was having an actual conversation and using his spell for hearing. A sharp pang of heat lanced through Thor's body and he nearly stumbled to the ground. Overhead, dark storm clouds moved into market place quickly, and thunder shook the ground as lightning slammed into the earth meters from the edge of the market place. 

Loki's head snapped up, and he stared in horror at his brother, eyes wide as he must have realised the storm was Thor's doing. Loki was always cunning and always knew when a storm was natural or when it was Thor. He excused himself from the vendor and ran to Thor's side, placing his hand on the side of his brother's neck and gently stroking his thumb against Thor's jaw. 

Electricity fizzled around them, causing wisps of Loki's hair to float in the air as if gravity had failed them. "Thor," he whispered, but Thor's ears heard nothing but buzzing. "Thor," he tried again, and this time, Thor's white eyes, alive with electricity locked onto his just as the skies opened and rain poured from the heavens.

The violence of the store and the rage inside Thor's body had never happened before. He was careful with his power, always able to contain it, and never able to use it without the aid of Mjolnir, but this time, the storm came to him willingly. Arcs of lightning danced over his body as the two brothers stared at one another. Each time a tiny spark hit Loki's skin, the prince shuddered, but after a moment, Thor realised it wasn't from pain, or at least not only pain.

Loki liked it. Liked his lightning and though hew as being hurt, he wasn't pulling away. No one, including their parents, could stand so close to Thor when his power spiked, but Loki hadn't moved away. He held Thor gently and continued to speak to him softly, too softly for anyone else to hear, because Loki's words were only for Thor. "Shh, brother," Thor finally realised what he was saying, "let the power go. Come back to me and let the power go."

Slowly Thor's eyes returned to their vibrant blue, the white-hot energy seeping out of him and into the abyss. "Loki," he whispered as the anger left him. He pulled his brother close, burying his face in Loki's neck and holding on as tightly as he could. He was trembling, panting with the need to get air into his over-stimulated body. 

"I'm here," Loki assured. Thor pulled back to look at him then realised with a start they were no longer in the marketplace. They were in the hills of Asgard with the palace and town centre far below them. He didn't remember moving, or walking with Loki and did not know how they'd arrived in such a place. Seeming to know what Thor was thinking, Loki answered the unasked question, "I teleported us here when I saw how bad you were getting. I didn't want you to electrocute the town."

Remarkable. "Truly?" Thor asked, looking at his brother in amazement. There was so much Loki was capable of, and no one else seemed to see it. They saw Loki as weak, as needing protection because he was incapable of defending himself; the deaf princeling. Thor knew the truth; he knew Loki was far more deadly than anyone in Asgard could ever guess. Only he knew his brother's limits... him and apparently the vendor at the market. 

A bolt of lightning slammed into the ground a yard from where they were standing, but Loki didn't even jump. He raised an eyebrow in question and stroked his thumb over Thor's jaw again. "Sorry," Thor grimaced. 

"What has you so angry?"

"I'm not angry," Thor denied, but the bolt of lightning that hit the ground close to them gave him away. He sighed and pulled away from Loki, turning to look at the beauty of Asgard below them. "I... I saw you with that man."

"Man? You mean Ander?" Loki asked, walking over to Thor and standing beside him; he didn't reach out. Ander. Thor snarled, and the sky lit up and as lightning bolts streaked across the sky. "Be calm, Brother. Ander is just a friend."

Thor didn't care if the man was merely a friend, Loki had shown this person his spell and only those close to Loki were deemed worthy to see it. Apparently, Ander was worthy, and that did not sit well with the Thunderer. "Your spell is intimate, private and yet you used it to speak with him. I thought it was something special between us," he whispered.

"Oh," Loki breathed and turned, pulling Thor to him. "I enjoy listening to the bustling sounds of the market. I enjoy listening to other people. I know it isn't the same way you hear, but to me, it is precious." He smiled and stroked Thor's neck again, lifting on toes to press a kiss to his brother's mouth. "No one knows of this spell save you, Brother. You are the one I communicate within such a manner. Ander does not know of my spell."

"You were standing close to him," Thor complained.

Loki laughed. "Jealous brother," he teased and pulled Thor's mouth back to his. The kiss was long and deep, his tongue stroking out to tease against Thor's before retreating and coaxing Thor's tongue to follow. 

The rain continued to soak them through. In a wave of magic, Loki had them bare and laying on a soft mat as lighting continued to dance across the sky, and thunder shook the ground. "I am not jealous," Thor whispered before starting his exploration of Loki's body. He lapped at Loki's jaw, nipped at his earlobe and slid down to suck one dusky nipple into his mouth before moving to the other. Loki moaned, and arched, spreading his legs wider and allowing Thor to settle in between. "You may speak with whomever you wish, but I am the only being who knows how powerful you truly are. How deadly. A viper ready to strike."

As he spoke, Thor continued to explore, drinking the rainwater from Loki's body as he writhed. The elder prince bit his way down the centre of his brother's stomach and sunk his teeth into the tantalising hip bone. Loki cried out, arching and spreading his legs farther apart. "Thor," he whined, nails scraping against Thor's shoulders in an attempt to hold on.

Ignoring him, Thor sucked and licked across Loki's lower abdomen, bypassing his heavy cock which lay curled against his stomach, red and glistening at the tip. He bent Loki's leg up, bitting into the junction of groin and thigh then sucking a bruise to the surface as Loki wailed. "Can you hear me, brother?" Thor growled, his voice husky with desire. "Can you hear the storm around us, the rain pelting against the ground? Can you hear your voice as you cry out your passion?"

"Yes!" Loki gasped. Sometimes he couldn't keep his spell going while Thor was pleasuring him, too caught up in the passion. On those days, Thor would always place Loki's hands against their throats so he could hear the vibrations. "Yes, my spell holds."

"Let's see if it continues," Thor answered darkly before swallowing Loki's cock down to the base. The young prince screamed into the night, his voice drowned out, but the loud clap of thunder. Loki liked Thor's throat, the hot, tight suction around his cock never failed to bring him to the edge quickly, and this coupling was no exception. Thor pulled off just as Loki was about to come and chuckled at the disappointed whimper it earned him. "Fear not, little brother, I shall take care of you." 

A wet finger pressed into Loki's body, slow and gently as Thor began to prepare the Trickster. Loki moaned, arching his hips to give Thor better access then sighed as a second finger joined the first. No matter how many times they coupled, it would never fail to amaze Thor how inviting Loki's body was. It was as if the prince wanted to pull Thor in and never let him go. 

It took no time to prepare Loki for his invasion, already slick and open from Thor's touch. He eased inside, moaning as magic made the passage even wetter. Thor growled, his eyes burning white as he stared down at Loki's blissed-out face. "Only me, brother, only ever me."

"Yes," Loki gasped then arched as an arc of electricity snapped against his nipple. He shuddered, and the passage that trapped Thor's cock tightened down even further. "Only you, brother."

"Only me," Thor parroted and snapped his hips forward. He did it again, and again, his hips moving in time with the violence of the storm he was creating. His eyes were white, and electricity was bouncing off his body to Loki's which only inflamed the two even more. 

Without warning, Loki's body clamped down, and he screamed into the night as his body pulsed out his release. Thor groaned, his hands gripping Loki's hips to the point of bruises as he continued to pound into the shape below him. It took a handful of thrusts before he was following Loki over the edge, a lightning bolt slamming to the ground meters from them as his body released. 

The two brother's lay together, entwined on the mat Loki had created out of nothing, as they caught their breaths. Thor rolled away but pulled Loki in close as the rain washed away the evidence of their coupling. "I'm sorry my jealousy turned so violent," he whispered. The storm settled until the hard rain slowed to a gentle sprinkle then stopped altogether. The clouds parted to reveal the sunlight causing the whole of Asgard to look as those she was painted in glitter. 

"We'll need to work on that," Loki told him, "but I cannot be displeased with the turn of events. This was most enjoyable." He snuggled in, wrapping an arm around THor's chest as his head settled on a massive shoulder. 

They were both silent for a time, lost in their thoughts before Thor suddenly grinned. "My lightning made you come." He was smug, and Loki rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the accusation, which only made Thor laugh harder. They would be having great fun exploring Loki's newfound kink, of that, Thor was very certain.


End file.
